(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a message display method and apparatus and, more particularly, to a message display method and apparatus for displaying messages.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a system composed of a plurality of computers connected to each other over a network, a large number of messages (event logs) are output, and when a trouble happens, more messages are output. Conventionally, methods of suppressing message output are used. For example, there is an event notification and suppression method capable of determining whether to notify occurrence of an event in real time, the event generated while a plant is operated or monitored (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-171521 (paragraph [0007]-[0008], FIG. 1)).
The conventional methods, however, have a drawback. If a large number of messages are travelling, an abnormal message is under them, which gets operators into trouble for specifying a trouble point.